


Shrapnel

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst with no happy ending, Deadlyrose, F/M, I am hugging Oleana, based on a tumblr prompt I received, i wrote this months ago but barely decided to post it now lol, olearose, this is Dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red was Rose’s signature color, but by God Oleana hated how it looked spilled across the floor.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Shrapnel

**Author's Note:**

> Am currently hyper fixated on Pokémon again (for the second time in like a few months lol) so here’s a one shot I did for Oleana and Rose that I wrote a long time ago. Enjoy!!!

Rose watched as the gym challenger and Hop exited the basement of his tower. He had released Eternatus, sparking the Darkest Day upon the Galar region, but he hadn’t meant for it to be out of his control. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. He had truly believed that Eternatus was the key to unlocking an unlimited energy source for Galar.

He now stood alone, in the basement of his own tower, in the middle of the failure and mess he had created. The Chairman gazed around the room, setting his eyes upon the obsidian-colored shrapnel which lay strewn across the floor. It was mesmerizing. A soul-sucking black with a burst of color from the purple that reflected off of it. He wondered how there could be beauty in something that caused so much destruction.

Suddenly, the building shook with a loud explosion, causing parts of the ceiling to fall. Rose raised his arms above his head as fear settled into the pit of his heart. Around him the shrapnel from the pod rose into the air, flying past him at dangerous speeds. He stood there in terror as he watched the electricity generators being torn out of their placement and flung around the basement by an invisible force.

_ Eternatus must be dynamaxing! I must leave before the building collapses! _

Rose ran for the exit as a flying piece of shrapnel plunged itself into his side. He felt his breath forced out of him and his vision turned white, a searing pain running through his body. The momentum of the shrapnel had knocked him to the ground, his head slamming against the floor with a sickening CRACK. In that moment his limbs feel weak. Their movement was now replaced with a twitch that was set in from shock. He could no longer hear the world around him, instead a loud ringing filled his ears. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. It hurt to hear. It hurt to keep his eyes open.

Then the warmth set in. A warmth which enveloped his body and was accompanied by a darkness in his vision that was so, so enticing. For a moment, he couldn’t feel the pain shooting through his body anymore. There was only the warmth, and there was only him with the warmth and the darkness which continued to cloud his vision. He let the warmth travel through him, allowing it to numb his senses, to the point where he didn’t even notice that the chaos had stopped. It wasn’t until he felt foreign, yet familiar hands, touching his face.

_ “...Rose!... Antony!... Please! Say something!...” _

The warmth left him, bringing back the painful sensations he had been experiencing before. Rose opened his eyes and grimaced when the light hit them. Though his vision was blurry, he could still make out the face above him.

“Oleana...” He winced as he smiled, “...what a pleasant surprise...” He breathed weakly.

Oleana looked down at him, her eyebrows etched together as her eyes watered at the corners. She clearly didn’t find his statement amusing. With trembling hands she grasped onto Rose’s weak ones.  _ “Antony... where are you hurt.” _ It was more of a demand rather than a question.

Rose’s hands guided her down his chest to his side, just below the ribs, where he peeled back his jacket to reveal the injury. The shrapnel was no longer the obsidian black it once was. It was now sparkling a crimson red, a color Oleana wished she never had to see coming out of her lover. She hated it. She hated how it soaked his once clean and elegant clothing. She hated how the iron in his blood overpowered the expensive cologne he was wearing. She hated how it was slowly leaking out of his body and onto the floor. She hated how it was taking away her lover from her.

She felt her stomach threaten to flip in her body, but she held steadfast. She needed to get help. However, there was no way of contacting any emergency services as Eternatus had destroyed the cell towers in the immediate vicinity. “Rose, I need to get you out of here. I’m going to find help.” Oleana attempted to rise to her feet, but was stopped when Rose refused to release her hand.

_ “Rose... Antony, please...” _ Her voice wavered for a moment.

Her lover smiled up at her, his eyes watering, “Ollie... it’s okay...”

_ “No...no, no, no, No, NO! Antony Salvatore Rose! You are NOT giving up on me!” _ She could hear her voice crack as a stinging sensation flooded her eyes. In fruitless attempts, she tried to move Rose, determined not to give up. It was when Rose let out a blood curdling yell that she stopped. Rose was hyperventilating now and his skin was an unhealthy pale. His hands no longer held warmth.

_ “Please... Antony...” She sobbed, “don’t leave me...you’re all I have— WE’RE all we have...” _ Oleana squeezed his hands and leaned down, planting a kiss upon Rose’s lips. They were cold too.

His breathing had turned shallow, a telltale sign to Oleana of what was to come. Rose knew it too. He had no doubt in his mind that he was going to die, but he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t going to die alone, away from his lover. Away from his best friend. He saw the tears pouring out from Oleana’s eyes and how hard she fought to keep them in. She looked as beautiful as the day he had met her in her tiny research lab. He wanted to touch her face, to comfort her, but his arms felt like dead weight and refused to move. He comforted her the best way he knew how.

“Ollie...” He rasped.

Oleana met his eyes,  _ “Antony...” _

Rose sucked in as much air as he could, wincing as the shrapnel shifted in his side, “I love you...” He mustered what little strength he had left to give Oleana’s hands one last squeeze.

_ “I love you, Antony...” _

Rose smiled weakly at her words, the warmth he had once felt earlier returning. It sucked him in once more, this time much quicker.

Oleana watched on as he took his last breath and exhaled, waiting patiently for the next breath that would never come. It was with the obvious realization that Rose was gone that all Hell broke loose. Her screams and yells and sobs of grief echoed throughout the basement, falling upon deaf ears. She cradled her lover’s body closer to her in a pointless attempt to try and restore the warmth that once radiated from it. The warmth she would feel in bed on especially cold nights. The warmth that would wrap around her after they had finished making love. The warmth that had greeted her for the first time when she was alone in her research lab.

That warmth was gone now, and with it the love of her life.

It was only her now, along the gut-wrenching smell of iron to keep her company.


End file.
